lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Apollo Candy Bar/Theories
From Lost * This is the only item of food that is not contained or wrapped in a black and white Dharma Initiative covering and is therefore not made by Dharma, but a business partner. * Apollo Candy Bars are found in the Swan. This also has relevance in mythology. Look at this quote: "Sacred to Apollo are the swan (one legend says that Apollo flew on the back of a swan to the land of the Hyperboreans, he would spend the winter months among them)" ** The Swan is not the only reference: the Statue seems to date to the Greco-Roman times, just around the time of Apollo. This statue may be a tribute to him, later destroyed by the movement of the Dharma Initiative. The Hyperboreans, moreover, were - according to Julius Evola - the inhabitants of Atlantis, and this could be proof of the Lost Continent theory. * It was the candy bar that Boone offered Shannon in . * Apollo's mother Leto gave birth to Apollo on the newly created floating island of Delos, which was neither mainland nor a real island. The island was surrounded by swans. This links back to the idea of the island being "mobile" and also it is another link to the swan. * Also, on the island of Delos, I believe no child was allowed to be born there once Apollo had been born there. Artemis was later brought there, but only Apollo was actually born on Delos. *Ben and Hurley shared an Apollo Bar while waiting for Locke to emerge from Jacob's Cabin in "Cabin Fever". When he came out he announced that they must move The Island to save it. * There's something extra in them, nutrition-wise or something having to do with DHARMA experimentation. Maybe a longevity agent or something that alters behavior. It causes people to see things or hallucinations. This Theory can be supported. *# Kate ate an Apollo Bar and saw a horse a few days later. *# Ben ate an Apollo Bar and saw his Mother sometime later. *# Hurley ate an Apollo Bar and saw Dave a few days later. * I read somewhere that during one of the ARGs, the head of the Apollo candy company was revealed to have been involved with psychotropic drug research, but I can't find the source right now. Still, would explain the hallucinations. From The Lost Experience * In Greek Mythology, the oracle predicts the future, and after a certain number of oracle bars are found, Alvar's location will be predicted. This fits with the Greek mythology theme of The Lost Experience, with Apollo and Persephone. * Apollo Bars are made with an unknown contaminant. Rachel Blake, who is in fact apart of the Hanso Foundation and a traitor, informs the public of Hanso's "Plan", builds and organizes a resistance of those who oppose the Hanso Foundation and uses that trust to direct them to get the Apollo bars. "Once enough people have uploaded, the 'Truth' will be revealed"... Apollo Bars are being used by Hanso as a vehicle to infect the population. * Given Dr. Hackett's involvement with Apollo, the candy bar could be a delivery system for some sort of drug which keeps hatchlings compliant.